fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu: Galaxy!
'Aikatsu: Galaxy! '( アイカツ！活ギャラクシー Aikatsu! Gyarakushī) is the fourth Aikatsu series by SingMeloetta on this wiki, and her eleventh Aikatsu fan series over all. Story Aikatsu: Galaxy!/Episode List Madeline Sycamore is an extremely popular idol, in fact, she's the top idol, who studies at the world renowned Polaris Academy. Polaris Academy is a prestigious idol training academy idols training to reach the top of the Aikatsu Rankings. It may seem like an ordinary idol training school, but soon, Madeline discovers that she has the potential to rise even higher than any idol ever has before. Characters Featured Idols Madeline Sycamore Madeline is Polaris Academy's top student, and also being the leading idol on the Aikatsu Rankings, despite only being a second year middle school student. She is known for being very hard to catch up to, and very busy as well, to the point of being called '''Polaris' Mizuki Kanzaki. '''Her main brand is Crystal Queen. Her aura is made up of blue moons, white and gold stardust, and magenta and purple rose petals. Her theme color is pink, with her school coord during the series being the Pink Galaxy Coord. Shizuka Rikimaru Shizuka Rikumaru is a first year student at Stardom Academy who is taking the idol course. Her theme color is purple, she is a sexy type idol, and her main brand is the brand that she designs herself, Sunset Blossom Her idol aura is made up of sun-shaped gems and an orange, blue, and pink aurora that rotates around her. Her basic school coord is the Red Galaxy Coord. Eri Ogawa Eri is a first year, and is one of the younger students attending the academy, although she is rather mature for a first year student. She loves acting, and that is her specialty when it comes to idol work. Her theme color is light blue, and her main brand is Futuring Girl. She is rather athletic despite her young age, and seems to be sort of a tomboy. Her idol aura is made of rainbow bubbles and starfish. Her school coord is the Blue Galaxy Coord. Keiko Kaneharu Keiko is a very cheerful girl, who loves everything about the circus and magic tricks. Her theme color is bright orange, and her favorite brand is Magical Toy, with her aura being composed of confetti and light yellow, red and blue pieces of candy. Her catchphrase is "It's magical!" and she often says this when she is excited or happy. Her school coord is the Orange Galaxy Coord. Hana Hīragi Hana is Eri's best freind, and they have been since childhood. She is a cute type idol and her favorite brand is Angely Sugar, with her theme color being yellow. She is very childish, and loves to take care of plants and animals, and her dorm is appropriately right by the school's garden. Her aura is made up of pink flowers and pale yellow fairies. Her theme color is yellow, with her school coord being the Yellow Galaxy Coord. Ruri Chiba Ruri is a second year middle school transfer student from Himezakura Private Girls' Academy. She loves to practice traditional dance, as that was her best class back at her old school, and also wears very colorful dresses on stage as a reminder of her time at Himezakura. Her idol aura is made up of cherry blossoms and bright red lanterns, and her theme color is green, with her favorite brand being Sakurairo Kaden , and her school coord being the Green Galaxy Coord. Alice Kuroba Alice is a big fan of the supernatural and mysterious. She often adds patterns with a haunting yet slightly girly feel to make it feel more gothic. Her primary brand is Mysterious Wonderland, a cool-type spin off brand of Loli Gothic with a slightly girly touch ,she chose her brand because she loves gothic lolita clothes. Her aura is made up of small golden pocket watches and purple tea cups. Her theme color is purple, and her school coord is the Purple Galaxy Coord. Hikari Mitsue Hikari likes feminine yet bright clothes with flower patterns,silk or checked clothes. Hikari is a gentle girl who loves drinking and making all different kinds of tea. This is, at least, what she's like to her fans, but inside the walls of Polaris Academy, she is known to be highly jealous of Madeline due to her being treated like a Princess, and will do absolutely anything to prove to the idol world that she's more worthy than Madeline of that standing. Her theme color is apricot, her school coord is the Apricot Galaxy Coord, and she is a pop type who's favorite brand is Retro Clover. Other Characters Augustine Sycamore Augustine Sycamore, referred to as Headmaster Sycamore by most of his students, is the headmaster of Polaris Academy and the father of Madeline Sycamore. Over the course of the series, he is consistently shown to be a kind man, but he is hiding secrets of his own from the world, some of which will definitely shake up the future of Aikatsu!... Units Duo * Trio * Smile★ Multi * Terminology Cosmos System The first system of the series is the Cosmos System (コスモスシステム Kosumosu Shisutemu), where every brand designs a premium rare dress based on either an astral body or a planet, depending on their best idols ranking on the Aikatsu Rankings. The constellation system has also been combined with this system due to their similarities in their themes. Aikatsu Phone Star The latest model of the Aikatsu Phone. It allows the user to design and store cards from their phone, as well as acsess Kirakratter, Aikara, the school's website, as well as view any upcoming auditions. The user can sign up for auditions, as well as view auditions that are recommended for them based on their image, type, or brand. Locations Polaris Academy An idol training school in Sapparo, Japan in the Hokkaido prefecture. It is the featured idol school of the series and where all of the main characters attend school. The school has many different offered courses and has a large campus with many amenities. Madeline Palace A manor that is used as Madeline's living space. It is farther away from the school buildings than the regular dorm rooms are, but has multiple private floors. Category:Aikatsu! Series Category:User: SingMeloetta Category:Aikatsu! Galaxy